DGM Dreams
by Kokoro Takeda
Summary: the weird and random dreams of the DGM characters...
1. Allen Walker's Dream Kandarashi Dango

Allen Walker's Dream- Kandarashi Dango

"_Stop biting my head off, Moyashi!" Kanda snapped._

"_Well, you were the one who started it first!" Allen retorted._

"_Shut up, Moyashi!"_

"_I've had enough of you, Bakanda!!!" Allen screamed._

_With that, Allen grew razor sharp teeth and bit Kanda's head off._

"_What the-" Kanda gasped._

_Allen took Kanda's severed head and his mitarashi dango stick gave him an idea. With an evil laugh, Allen pierced it through the stick. However, it was extremely surprising when Kanda's hair turned into strips of seaweed and his facial features turned into the burn marks of a mitarashi dango._

"_Huh?"_

"_Gotcha, Moyashi!!" Kanda smiled evilly and bit Allen's head off._

_A few seconds later, Allen's head regrew with a 'pop' sound. _

"_Wow, our bodies can regenerate!?!?!?!" Allen shouted in amazement._

"_Haha, yeah, I just figured it out." Kanda said knowingly, smiling._

_Both of them had an evil gleam in their eyes._

"_RAHHHHHH!!!!!" _

_They roared, and started biting each other's head off._

_As Allen bit Kanda's head, he pierced it through his mitarashi dango stick. When it was full of Kanda's heads -full enough to make a Kandarashi dango- , he placed it aside and took another stick from his plate._

_As Kanda bit off Allen's head, he placed it in his soba and fishball soup. Allen's white hair and pale complexion made his head blend in well with the other fishballs still bobbing in his soup._

_They were enjoying themselves immensely when…_

"_ALLEN WALKER!!! KANDA YU!!! __STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FOOOOODDDD!!!!" Jerry screamed._

Allen woke up with a start, cold sweat pouring down his face. Turning around slowly, he saw Kanda sitting right beside him, arms crossed, with an amused smile on his face.

Allen stiffened, and let out an ear-piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

##############################################################################

Ah a third story…

I'm trying to write the next chapter of The Very Singaporean Edition of DGM…

Before my exams come….

Actually this story was inspired by a fanart I once saw in the DGM manga…

This series is a whole 'collection of DGM characters' dreams'

…so…this story is just one story alone…

Please remember that the next chapter has nothing to do with this chapter :D

[Actually the real reason why I'm so busy these few days is cuz I spend most of my time on Facebook… -_-]

Credits:

Original Creator of DGM: Katsura Hoshino

Editor: Ms Nothing


	2. Kanda's Dream Soul Switcher

Kanda's Dream- Soul switcher

"_Allen and Kanda-sama, please come down to Science Lab 15 as you are needed for an important experiment." The announcement sounded throughout the whole Black Order._

_Kanda, who had closed his eyes in meditation, opened his eyes, scrambled up to his feet and made his way to the Lab, muttering something about experiments being a waste of time._

_Allen was already at the Lab, chatting with Reever and Johnny. They turned to look at Kanda and smiled, waving._

_Kanda 'tch-ed' and asked, " So what do we have to do?"_

_Johnny, rubbing his hands in delight, answered, " The members of the Science Group have created a new Exorcist item that may be useful in the future and we want people to test-try it for us."_

_Reever handed Allen and Kanda a flask of clear blue liquid each._

_Kanda raised the flask to his eye level. The liquid had many bubbles that popped whenever they reached the surface. He began to feel a teeny bit suspicious._

_Allen raised his flask to Kanda and said, "Cheers," while winking at him cheekily._

_Kanda growled in displeasure._

_Not wanting to be teased by this stupid bean sprout any further, he gulped down the contents of the flask._

"_Urk…" Kanda gasped as the effects of the drink took place. He could not see anything and felt as if he was sucked in by a vacuum cleaner._

_Moments later, when he found out that he could see, he saw himself standing in front of…a person who looked exactly like him?_

"_Huh?"_

"_Hey! What're you doing in MY BODY?" the person shouted._

_Kanda ran to the nearest mirror. The person in the reflection wasn't him…it was Baka Moyashi…or Allen Walker to be exact…_

"_TCH!" Kanda was mad. He ran his hand through his hair that was now much shorter and whiter than before._

_Reever said,' This potion allows exorcists to switch bodies with other exorcists. The effect of this potion lasts for 6 hours ."_

_Kanda felt like strangling him, but soon forgot his intention after spotting the Baka Moyashi, in his body, __**SMILING **__at some puzzled exorcists and cracking lame jokes._

_He activated his Innocence immediately, which was now Crown Clown mode and drew out the black and white sword._

_Allen reacted by activating Mugen, Kanda's precious katana, and swung the katana at Kanda._

_Kanda tried to counterattack him, but he was so worried that he would break his fragile katana that he parried Allen's blows clumsily. What made it even worse was that the Crown Clown's sword was so heavy and bulky that just holding it upright took much effort for the slim Japanese._

_After a few minutes, it was clear who was the winner._

_It may seem normal for 'Kanda' to win 'Allen', as it was what it seemed to the onlookers. However, in reality, it was actually Kanda's first defeat._

"_I won you!" Allen grinned, left hand on his waist, making a victory sign on with his right._"_Nooo…" moaned Kanda, who was lying on the floor…_

* * *

"Kanda? KAAAANDA?"

A female voice had awoken Kanda.

He opened his eyes and found himself sprawled on the floor of his mediation room with Lenalee by his side.

"I thought you fainted! So you were only asleep!" The Chinese girl heaved a great sigh of relief.

"Hmph!" he grunted, going back into a sitting position. She did not have to be so worried all the time.

"Ah, Allen-kun! Have you come to see Kanda?"

Lenalee led the white haired guy into the room.

"Hey Kanda, wanna have a sword fighting contest today?" Allen asked.

At the words 'sword' and 'contest', the long haired exorcist looked like a bomb about to detonate.

He stiffened, and hollered, "!%&!%!!!NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Author's Note:

yay another chapter!! XD

i shall try to update my other stories soon too :D


End file.
